A time of flight (ToF) system may be used for range and depth sensing, such as for determining distances to an object or other surface. For example, a ToF system may include an illumination source and a ToF camera including an image sensor. The illumination source may direct a wave of electromagnetic energy, (typically near infrared (IR) light) toward a target surface. The image sensor of the ToF camera may receive the reflected IR energy wave. The distance to the target surface may be calculated based on a measured phase shift between the radiated and reflected waves of IR energy. However, limited capabilities of conventional ToF systems may reduce their usefulness for various types of applications.